Mystérieuse attirance
by Les-Soeurs-De-Coeur
Summary: Drago prend une mystérieuse jeune fille sous son aile tandis qu'Harry se sent irrésistiblement attiré par cette nouvelle élève qui cache un terrible secret. Pour le découvrir, il faudra chercher des années en arrière, quand Voldemort régnait en maître !
1. Chapitre 1

**Le ptit mot de/des auteurs: Les personnages appartiennent eclusivement à JK Rowling, seuls certains persos sont à moi (^^) **

* * *

><p><strong>Devant la porte des Dursley 16 ans auparavant…<strong>

-Nous devrons forcément lui dire un jour qui elle est ! s'exclama Severus agacé.

-Non, pas tant que Voldemort sera en vie, répondit aussi sec Albus qui commençait à perdre patience devant l'entêtement de Severus.

-Mais c'est quand même…

-NON ! Je te demande seulement de remplir ton rôle, laisse-moi m'occuper du reste. Tu as bien dit aimé encore Lily ? Alors fais-moi confiance.

-Bien Albus, j'espère que vous ne faites pas d'erreur… articula-t-il en ne sachant plus quoi répondre.

**16 ans après…**

Les élèves de première année étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle et on pouvait sentir leur anxiété. Bientôt le Choixpeau Magique les répartirait dans les différentes maisons. Mais pour commencer le Choixpeau entonna sa chansonnette de début d'année et quand il eu fini, le Professeur McGonagall appela un à un les élèves pour qu'il vienne placer le chapeau sur leur tête.

Une fois le rituel terminé, Dumbledore se leva et ordonna le silence.

-Mes chers élèves, l'année dernière a été éprouvante pour nous tous. Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort a été tuée mais ce n'a pas été sans sacrifices. Beaucoup sont morts dans cette guerre. Parmi ces victimes, il y avait des élèves, des professeurs et ils ont combattu avec bravoure pour défendre cette école. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais leur rendre hommage en faisant quelques minutes de silence.

Les 5 minutes qui passèrent furent longues, tristes et émouvantes. Chacun se remémora les moments passés avec leurs proches et le moral fut au plus bas.

Dumbledore reprit la parole et sortit les élèves de leurs pensées.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais vous annoncer que le Professeur Rogue n'assurera plus seulement les cours de Potions cette année mais aussi les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour combler le vide de professeurs.

Une ribambelle d'applaudissements jaillit de la table des Serpentards qui était la seule à avoir apprécié la nouvelle.

-S'il vous plait ! Une dernière chose. Cette année, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève à Poudlard, Mademoiselle Elionne Pignus. Cette élève n'a malheureusement pas pu rejoindre l'école plus tôt pour des raisons personnelles et c'est aujourd'hui en dernière année qu'elle rejoindra une des quatre maisons. Sachez néanmoins qu'elle a reçu un enseignement spécial du Professeur Rogue ici présent qui a été son tuteur.

Sur-ce, Elionne s'avança et provoqua de nombreuses réactions masculines dans la salle et chacun détailla la jeune fille.

Leur intérêt soudain était justifié. La jeune fille était d'une beauté incroyable, elle arborait de longs cheveux bruns qui formaient des boucles harmonieuses, ses yeux étaient d'un vert pétillant et elle ressemblait à une déesse au regard malicieux.

-Tu as vu ça ? Qu'elle est jolie !

-Je me la ferais bien moi !

-J'espère qu'elle sera dans notre maison !

Dumbledore coupa net à toutes les conversations et invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur le célèbre tabouret pour qu'elle soit placée dans sa maison.

-Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien.

La jeune fille s'avança et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Des secondes interminables s'écoulèrent puis la décision si attendu tomba…

-Serpentard !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour l'intro, un chapitre court mais ils sont de plus en plus longs don't worry ^^ !<strong>

**Et sinon, Reviews ? **

**Je commence tout juste cette fic et j'aimerais vraiment savoir l'avis des autres ^^ Ca prend 1 minute et ça me fait ENORMEMENT plaisir :) !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Une foule de Serpentard applaudit alors et chacun essaya d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille dans l'espoir qu'elle s'assoit à côté d'eux. Mais son regard fut attiré par un élève qui était resté assis et qui semblait mystérieux. Il avait une allure fière, des cheveux doré et des yeux clairs et quand ceux-ci se posèrent sur elle, il ne l'observa pas de la tête aux pieds comme une bête curieuse mais il ne fixa que ses yeux émeraude et il ne put détacher son regard qu'après quelques secondes où il détourna la tête gêné. Elionne avait vu l'effet qu'elle avait produit sur le jeune homme et rougit tout en prenant place à côté de lui.

De leur côté, les Gryffondors quelques peu déçus que si jolie fille soit destinée à devenir une Serpentarde se posaient des questions sur l'arrivée soudaine d'une dernière année qui n'avait jamais étudié ici et qui plus est, avait été élevé par Rogue ! C'était complètement inconcevable ! Rogue n'était pas machine à aimer, tout le monde le savait ! Mais de son côté Harry était toujours en train de fixer la jeune fille et quand le regard de Elionne croisa le sien, il ressentit un étrange bien-être, comme un sentiment de contentement. Elle accrochait son regard mais cela allait au dessus de ça. C'était comme si il avait « besoin » d'elle. Ce qu'il ne sut pas c'est qu'à cet instant précis, Elionne ressentait exactement la même chose.

Puis les plats apparurent et les conversations reprirent.

-Quel dommage qu'une fille comme elle aille chez Serpentard…

-Ron !

-Excuse-moi Hermy, je ne voulais pas te vexer, pour moi tu es la plus belle tu sais, dit-il en essayant de se faire pardonner, oh allez ne fais pas la tête.

Ron déposa alors un léger baiser dans le cou d'Hermione qui frissonna à ce contact et esquissa un infime sourire.

-Vous ne trouvez quand même pas ça bizarre qu'une élève en 7ème année ne débarque que maintenant ? Je me demande bien ce que sont ces « raisons personnelles », en tout cas, ça doit sûrement avoir rapport avec Rogue.

Dean s'esclaffa avant de rappliquer.

-Eh bien moi, je donnerais ma baguette pour voir Rogue en maman poule ! De toute façon, si cette fille vient de chez Rogue, elle doit être aussi mauvaise que lui et puis, n'oublions pas qu'elle est chez Serpentard maintenant.

-Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air méchante tout à l'heure.

-Mon pauvre Harry, sa beauté t'a voilé la face. Ne te bile pas, elle essaye sûrement d'amadouer Dumbledore avec un tour de magie noire. Made in Rogue bien sûr !

-Moué si tu le dit…

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si intrigué par cette fille. Après tout, Dean avait raison, elle était chez Serpentard et il est bien dit que chaque personne qui a mal tournée était à Serpentard. Mais il se sentait comme liée à elle avec une force mystérieuse, une attraction qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait la connaître, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

-Harry. HARRY !

Harry décrocha de ses pensées pour faire face à Ron qui le regardait étrangement.

-Bon retour parmi nous mon vieux ! Allez viens, allons au dortoir.

De leur côté les Serpentards étaient sortis depuis un moment. Les dernières années discutaient dans leur salle commune. Tous les garçons entouraient la nouvelle mis à part Draco qui s'était retiré un peu plus tôt et lisait un bouquin. Elionne commençait à être gênée par la curiosité des Messieurs et elle prétendit qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Bien sûr, tous les garçons l'écoutèrent et la laissèrent tranquille. Elle en profita pour s'approcher doucement de Draco et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle regarda devant elle, attendit un peu et se décida à lui parler.

-Tu es différent.

Draco qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, tourna la tête surpris mais garda un masque neutre.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis le seul qui ne te court pas après ?

-Non. Tu as l'air fier et tu es énigmatique. Tu es le seul à rester dans ton coin, pas que tu sois timide, je ne crois pas. Les autres ont l'air de te prendre pour leur « chef ».

-Tu te trompes. Je ne cherche pas à imposer ma loi. Il y a plusieurs années, c'est vrai, je jouais les durs mais j'ai compris que ça ne servait vraiment à rien, mais les autres me craignent un peu maintenant. Peut être pour ça ou pour mon nom.

-Je ne peux ni te craindre pour ce que tu as fais ou pour ton nom car je ne connais aucun des deux. C'est un avantage. Ou un inconvénient. Cela dépend du point de vue.

-Et toi ? Comment se fait-il que tu arrives comme ça en dernière année alors que nous n'avions jamais entendu parler de toi ? J'ai du mal à croire que tu as été élevé par Severus. Jamais il n'a parlé de toi.

-Je sais bien que ma venue soudaine en intrigue plus d'un et pourtant j'essaye de rester discrète mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas vraiment doué !

Sur le visage de Draco se dessina durant une demi-seconde un sourire quasi-imperceptible mais qu'Elionne vit. Elle sourit à son tour, d'un sourire sincère sans sous-entendu quelconque. Draco de son côté, se surprit à la regarder quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne, elle avait un joli sourire mais il n'imagina rien d'autre. Il ne voulait pas être un de ces garçons qui lui tournait autour comme des mouches. Ce n'était pas son genre d'attitude, ni de filles. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amical avec elle. Après tout, il n'avait rien à craindre, c'était une serpentarde et cela n'aurait pas été la même chose si elle avait été chez Gryffondors. Même si il avait aidé Harry pendant la guerre et « trahit » les siens, il avait toujours un peu de mal à les supporter.

-Je vais aller me coucher. Tu ne devrais pas trop tarder, demain nous avons Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal en première heure dit-elle en se levant. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regagner son dortoir, le blond l'interrompit.

-Draco.

-Quoi ? dit-elle en se retournant étonnée.

-Draco Malfoy. C'est mon nom.

-Et bien enchantée de vous rencontrée Mr Draco Malfoy ! dit-elle avec un sourire taquin en lui tendant la main. Draco hésita et la serra en faisant un sourire d'amusement. Elionne se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à déridé le blond et finalement partit dans son dortoir. De son côté Draco se replongea dans son livre mais sans succès car inconsciemment il relisait la même phrase durant plusieurs minutes. Elle avait raison. Il était différent. Mais elle aussi. On ne pouvait le deviner en la voyant entouré de vautours mais elle était intrigante et elle méritait que l'on s'intéresse à elle et pas seulement pour sa beauté.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà donc le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ ! Que dire de plus ? Review ? ^^ C'est ma première histoire, j'aimerais savoir si ça donne envie de lire la suite ou pas du tout U_u ! C'est peut-être de la mxrde hein ! Je m'en suis juste pas rendu compte dans ce cas ^^' ! Merci si vous avez lu jusque là =D !<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

_-Harry… Harry… J'ai besoin de toi ! S'il te plait !_

_Elle __posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. A ce moment précis, un frisson parcouru son corps._

_Il sût alors que c'était elle... Elle était la personne qu'il lui fallait, elle était sa raison de vivre. Il fallait qu'il reste à ses côtés, qu'elle soit sienne, c'était vital !_

_-Je t'aime tellement… murmura t-il._

_Puis il prit Elionne par la taille et leurs bouche se rapprochèrent lentement l'une de l'autre…_

-Harry ! Harry ! Allez vieux, réveille toi ! Si on est en retard pour le premier cours de Rogue, il va nous démonter ! Et... tu faisais quoi là ? T'embrasse souvent l'oreiller comme ça ?

-Oh ça va toi ! lui répondit Harry en rigolant tandis qu'il se levait paresseusement.

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé et le souvenir de l'étrange rêve qu'il venait de faire le hantait toujours…

En arrivant dans la salle commune, on pouvait entendre les Gryffondors râler car leur premier cours de la journée était Défense contre les Forces du Mal en commun avec les Serpentards. De plus, cette année, c'était Rogue qui en était chargé. Et comme chacun sait, les élèves de Gryffondors détestaient ce prof qui d'ailleurs leur rendait bien. Seul Harry restait silencieux, en vérité, il espérait pouvoir parler avec Elionne. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit et le rêve qu'il avait fait le déstabilisait. Il avait aussi été occupé à essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qui s'était passé la veille, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève en 7ème année que personne ne connaissait et qui en plus avait été élevé par Rogue. Il pensait aussi à l'étrange regard qu'ils avaient échangé avec elle dans la Grande Salle et le bien-être qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. C'est Ron qui le réveilla une fois de plus de sa transe.

- Harry, on n'a même pas commencé les cours et tu nous fais déjà des bugs cérébral, tu commences à nous faire peur tu sais !

-Ooh Ron ! Harry était seulement dans ses pensées ! Allez dépêchez-vous un peu, je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour notre premier cours de la journée !

Ron secoua la tête, consterné. Hermione se retourna et voyant que les deux Gryffondors ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, elle déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Ron et lui fit un clin d'œil amusé avant de s'éloigner à reculons la main tendue en sa direction. Il sembla tout à coup hypnotisé et suivit Hermione tel un robot entraînant Harry qui était plié en deux en voyant l'expression de son ami.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien.

Cette voix rauque ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Un certain…

-Professeur Rogue ! Oh nous étions justement en train de venir en cours et je leur demandai de se dépêcher pour…

-Rentrer ! Plus vite que ça !

-Oui Professeur !

Une fois dans la salle, chacun put découvrir le nouveau placement des tables qui était regroupé par quatre.

-Bien, cette année, j'ai décidé d'opérer un changement, pour inciter les élèves les moins bons - son regard se posa sur Harry, puis sur Ron et rapidement sur les Gryffondors – à travailler plus. Il y aurait dorénavant deux Gryffondors et deux Serpentards à chaque table. Les Serpentards, je compte sur vous pour éviter les catastrophes que peuvent causer vos voisins. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous placer à votre table.

-Ca craint Harry, il va forcément nous séparer.

- Weasley ! Ici avec Neville Londubat, Miss Parkinson et Mr Zabini.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais… dit Ron en se trainant jusqu'à sa table.

-Mr Malefoy, ainsi que Miss Pignus, Potter et Finnigan, ici.

Rogue désigna une table à l'arrière de la salle tandis que abasourdi Harry s'avançait lentement vers sa table.

-Mr Potter, ce n'est plus l'heure de dormir, dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre place.

-Oui professeur…

Harry s'assit en face d'Elionne et à côté de Seamus, Drago, quand à lui, prit la place qu'il restait. Harry sortit ses affaires lentement, à croire qu'il était vraiment à moitié endormi mais cela cachait autre chose. Il était stupéfait de se retrouver à la même table qu'Elionne. Rogue faisait parfois les choses bien. Ou pas. Harry n'en oubliait pas Drago qui restait en partie son ennemi bien qu'il cherche moins les embrouilles qu'avant.

Elionne de son côté ne savait plus quoi penser, elle se retrouvait avec un Harry devant elle et un Drago à sa droite. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Les deux seuls qui arrivaient à la troubler. Elle se demandait maintenant si le regard qu'elle avait partagé avec Harry n'était pas un regard de haine envers elle, après tout, aussi innocente voulait-t-elle être, elle était chez les Serpentards, ceux qu'on disait vicieux, arrogants et méprisants et lui chez les Gryffondors, les Courageux à ce qu'on disait et depuis la nuit des temps, ces deux clans s'affrontaient. Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il la déteste ou au moins qu'il ne l'apprécie pas. Le doute s'installait. Peut être qu'elle avait faux sur toute la ligne et qu'il avait seulement été ébloui par son charme comme tous les autres… Alors, il la décevrait beaucoup car les personnes comme ça ne l'intéressaient pas… Elle en venait presque à oublier qui il était. L'Elu, le Héros, celui qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui.

Elle n'avait peut être pas suivi les ragots de l'école mais ce qu'elle avait lu dans la Gazette lui en avait appris beaucoup et elle savait l'aversion de Severus pour Harry Potter bien qu'il évite le sujet le plus souvent possible. C'est vrai après tout, si Severus ne souhaitait rien lui dire sur Harry Potter alors elle le découvrirait par elle-même. Que celui-ci la déteste ou non, elle n'abandonnerait pas.

C'est à ce moment-là que petit bout de papier froissé atterri sur sa table mettant fin à ses pensées. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver l'auteur mais tout le monde semblait avoir un comportement normal, évidemment, toujours se fondre dans la masse…

Elle déroula discrètement le morceau de papier et lu dans sa tête. Au fur et à mesure que ces yeux se posaient sur un nouveau mot, elle bouillonnait. La rage pouvait maintenant se lire dans ses yeux. Elle balaya la salle du regard et remarqua un élève de Gryffondor qui lui lançait des regards furtifs.

Elle oublia où elle se trouvait, qui était dans la salle et se leva brusquement sous le regard effaré des autres élèves. Rogue n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle brandissait sa baguette en direction de l'élève qui quelques secondes auparavant, surveillait sa réaction. Il était maintenant statufié et son regard trahissait la terreur. Il avait face à lui, une Elionne terrifiante que personne n'avait encore jamais vu. Comme un robot, il leva les bras en l'air comme sous la menace d'une arme, qui dans le cas présent était une baguette qui pouvait être une arme beaucoup plus puissante et meurtrière qu'un simple gadget futile si l'on connaissait les sorts appropriés. Rogue n'esquissa pas un geste, il devait savoir. Il devait savoir si elle arriverait à se contrôler et il espérait avoir raison car sinon elle ne pourrait retourner ici…

Drago regardait horrifié ce qui se produisait devant ses yeux, Elionne qui paraissait si fragile et innocente d'apparence dévoilait un masque très surprenant et désemparent. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et attendait un geste de Rogue mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. La scène défilait comme au ralenti. Chaque pensée, chaque souffle était l'histoire d'une seconde qui semblait être une éternité. Personne ne faisait un geste et attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer.

C'est alors, au moment même où Elionne allait lancer un sortilège, que Harry tendit la main vers son bras et le toucha le plus délicatement du monde. Un léger picotement suivi d'un frisson parcoururent l'avant bras d'Elionne et la main d'Harry. Il regarda droit dans les yeux d'Elionne qui elle fixait le pauvre élève. Mais à ce contact, elle écarquilla les yeux et descendit lentement son regard vers la main sur son bras puis remonta jusqu'au propriétaire qui lui chuchota.

-Tout va bien, laisse-le, ça ne sert à rien.

Elle le regarda un moment bouche-bée avant d'éclater en sanglots et de lâcher sa baguette avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir. En passant devant les tables, elle aperçut Drago avec un regard inquiet sur le visage.

Rogue courut pour la rattraper et cria que le cours était annulé en laissant les élèves encore sous le choc.

Quelques Gryffondors s'approchèrent de la « victime » pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Harry lui, avait remarqué un morceau de papier froissé jeté à terre par Elionne au moment de s'enfuir. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et arriva à déchiffrer.

« Alors comme ça la nouvelle, c'est Rogue qui t'a tout appris, je me demande si tu es aussi ingrate et détestable que lui. Vous êtes juste des sales serpents vicieux. Tu fais la belle pour te faire apprécier mais enfaite tu n'es qu'une garce idiote ! »

Harry comprit alors sa réaction. Il déchira le papier violemment avant de quitter la salle et ne jeta pas même un regard à l'auteur de ce mot.

Drago qui avait vu Elionne lâcher sa baguette, vint la récupérer. Il avait traversé plusieurs stade depuis l'incident, l'incompréhension, l'inquiétude et maintenant la haine. Pour qu'elle soit capable de s'énerver comme ça, il devait forcément y avoir une bonne raison, et maintenant qu'il avait sympathisé avec elle, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher. Il était la première personne à qui elle avait parlé et il avait l'impression qu'il devait la protéger mais après ce qui s'était produit devant ses yeux, il se demandait si elle en avait vraiment besoin. Après réflexion, elle devait en avoir besoin. Elle venait d'arriver, elle n'avait aucun repère, personne à qui faire confiance. Et si Drago pouvait l'aider à se sentir à sa place alors il le ferait coûte que coûte. Et ceux qui lui nuirait aurait affaire à lui.

C'est sur ces mots que Drago s'approcha du Gryffondor et lui envoya une droite en plein visage. Le garçon tomba à terre et tous ceux qui l'entouraient jetèrent des regards terrifiés, surpris et même accusateur à Drago mais personne ne bougea d'un pouce. C'était l'avantage d'un Malfoy, il était craint, on ne s'opposerait pas à lui. Mais parfois, il aurait souhaité être un simple élève discret et passer inaperçu.

Pendant ce temps, dans la réserve du Professeur Rogue…


	4. Chapitre 4

-Elionne… Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne dois en aucun cas laisser la colère te dépasser et influencer tes actes ! Ce qui s'est produit l'année dernière était un accident grave et ta réaction était compréhensible mais cela ne doit jamais se reproduire, nous avons eu de la chance, ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça ! Tu n'étais pas responsable, c'était de l'auto-défense mais là je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu as failli l'attaquer ?

-Oui, je sais tout ça, Severus… Mais j'ai encore du mal à canaliser toute la colère qui m'habite et… Ces mots m'a donné un tel sentiment de haine… Mais je ne veux plus faire du mal, je sais que ma réaction était exagéré, je m'excuse… Je ne veux pas que cela recommence comme avant.

-Tu sais Elionne, par le passé, j'ai fais bien des erreurs, j'ai fait du mal moi aussi et aujourd'hui, je regrette de n'avoir pas agit autrement. Mais ce qui est fait est fait et nous ne pouvons rien y faire… Les gens changent Elionne. Mais ils ont besoin d'aide pour cela.

Elle médita quelques instants sur sa phrase.

-Maintenant, retourne en cours et essaye de ne pas trop de faire remarquer, si ce stupide Gryffondor décide d'en parler à quelqu'un, tu pourrais être renvoyé, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, je vais aller parler au Professeur Dumbledore.

-Merci Severus. Pour tout.

Elionne se dépêcha d'aller en cour de botanique malgré son manque d'envie. Pour cette heure, elle ne verrait cependant aucun Gryffondor mais la rumeur se répandrait vite et elle savait que certaines personnes allaient maintenant la prendre pour une personne dangereuse.

Mais ils étaient idiots, ils ne la comprenaient pas. Elle n'avait jamais connue ses parents et la seule personne qui avait su prendre soin d'elle était Severus. Elle entendait souvent des murmures sur lui, Severus « Le Vil », le « Serpent », par beaucoup élèves il était détesté, mis à part chez les Serpentard avec qui il était particulièrement indulgent.

Mais derrière son cœur de pierre, brillait une petite flamme qui était réservé aux personnes qui lui étaient chers, qu'il admirait aussi parfois ce qui signifie ici, de rares personnes, Elionne et Dumbledore comptaient beaucoup pour lui.

Et quoi que pensent les autres élèves, Severus avait un grand cœur. Il fallait juste creuser un peu, car il avait l'habitude de le dissimuler sous des airs sévères et froids.

Drago interrompit les pensées d'Elionne :

- … Salut dit-il en essayant de cacher son inquiètude.

- Oh, salut Drago, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver dit-elle d'un ton gêné. Tu vas bien ?

- Euh… Oui et toi ? Tu avais l'air… contrariée tout à l'heure ?

- Ah… Oui, et bien… j'ai un peu péter les plombs… C'est sûrement à cause du stress et tout le reste… dit-elle en essayant de se cacher derrière une excuse.

Drago s'inquiétait pour Elionne car il avait ressenti sa colère qui trahissait du désespoir et il ne connaissait que trop bien ses deux sentiments. Il savait à quel point ils pouvaient être ravageurs. Il aurait aimé aider Elionne quand cela avait été l'occasion mais il était resté paralysé devant son air menaçant.

Et Harry… Comme toujours, il avait été parfait ! Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer parfois, même si ces intentions étaient bonnes, il réussissait à le faire rager. Ne parlons même pas de son petit copain le rouquin et de sa copine miss-je-sais-tout. Il savait qu'il lui devait néanmoins une fière chandelle, il avait libéré sa famille de l'emprise du Mage Noir et le calme était enfin revenu mais comme on dit, on ne choisit pas qui on aime !

Elionne sourit, Drago était vraiment intéressant. Elle avait du mal à le cerner et pourtant d'habitude les gens n'avaient aucuns secrets pour elle. Il paraissait tellement renfermé quand on le voyait que c'en était troublant mais il savait comment réagir. Il avait sans doute senti qu'elle préférait ne pas parler du « petit accident » et il ne lui avait pas posé de question. Elle avait envie de le connaître d'avantage.

La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves de Serpentard quittèrent la serre. Drago discutait avec Elionne des Tentacula vénéneuse étudiées en cours pour éviter le sujet « épineux »_._

Au même moment, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient chez Hagrid lorsqu'Harry aperçut Elionne. Elle discutait avec Drago et quand il vit la jeune fille sourire et montrer de la sympathie envers son pire ennemi, il fût dégouté. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Malfoy. Ron remarqua le regard qu'Harry lançait à Drago et à Elionne.

-Harry… Elle est de Serpentard et en plus elle est amie avec Malfoy… Il doit bien avoir un raison à ça ! Et puis tu as vu comment elle a disjonctée tout à l'heure ! Chuchota Ron a l'oreille de Harry pour ne pas que Hermione entende. Malfoy va avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle, elle sera moins gentille dans quelques semaines tu verras.

-Je sais pas…

Harry n'arrivait à expliquer ce qu'il avait fait agir comme de cette manière quand Elionne avait levée sa Baguette sur le Gryffondor. Durant quelques minutes, elle avait dégagé quelque chose d'effrayant et de mauvais. Et pourtant il l'avait aidé. Peut être que Ron avait raison et que malgré ses apparences de fille timide et inoffensive elle était aussi mauvaise que Malfoy. Pendant un instant, il l'imagina en mangemort. Elle était au côté de Voldemort et regardait Harry d'un air supérieur. Et pendant un instant, sa cicatrice le piqua. Mais c'était ridicule car Voldemort était mort, Harry l'avait tué de ses propres mains, il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrête de penser à cette fille, elle lui faisait tourner la tête. Il devait se concentrer sur ses études car s'il voulait devenir Auror, il devait avoir d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières.

Drago commençait à se considérer comme un ami d'Elionne, le seul à vrai dire. Avec elle, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait être lui-même, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de porter le masque froid qu'il abordait habituellement car il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à juger les gens. Ils étaient en route vers la Grande Salle pour le repas quand Elionne se posa une question. Depuis leur première rencontre, Elionne se demandait encore pourquoi le nom de Drago était craint par les autres élèves. Elle n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas eu l'occasion de lui poser la question.

- Dis Drago… dit-elle en se plantant au milieu d'un couloir.

- -Oui ? Il tourna la tête mais ne vit personne, elle se trouvait quelques mètres derrière lui. Elle avait l'air pensive.

- Pourquoi on t-il tous peur de toi ?

- Qui ça ?

- Les élèves. Ils font toujours attention à se qu'ils disent quand il s'adresse a toi, il s'écarte pour te laisser passer. Pourquoi font-ils ça ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon nom les effraye…

- Oui j'ai compris mais… Qu'a-t-il de si terrifiant ?

Drago regarda Elionne avec étonnement et se rapprocha pour être à sa hauteur.

- Attend t'es sérieuse là ?

- Euh… oui absolument. Pourquoi j'ai l'air de rigoler ? dit-elle avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

C'était impossible! Elle ne pouvait pas ne rien savoir des Malfoy ! Elle avait été élevée par Rogue et pas par des Moldus, elle avait du lire les journaux ou au moins entendre les gens parler. Son père avait été le sujet de discutions de bon nombre de sorciers. « Lucius Malfoy, un mangemort au ministère ! » avait fait la une de la Gazette pendant plusieurs semaine. Et ne parlons même pas de son procès.

C'était Severus lui-même qui l'avait défendu et avait remporté le procès. Mais il préférait ne pas évoquer ce passage là au qu'à où elle ne saurait vraiment rien, et puis, c'était tout de même son père et le procès avait été très difficile à supporter pour Drago qui savait pertinemment que son père n'était pas quelqu'un de véritablement mauvais au fond.

-Drago ! Tu sais si ma question est indiscrète tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais de toute façon, je finirais bien par le savoir un jour.

-Euh… Non pas du tout, je suis seulement surpris que tu n'es jamais entendu parler de ma famille !

Malfoy avait peur qu'une fois au courant de l'histoire, elle refuse de lui adresser la parole. Mais elle avait raison, quelqu'un finirai bien par lui dire et il préférait qu'elle l'entende de sa bouche. Alors il se lança:

-Bon… Je suppose que tu sais se qu'est un mangemort ?

-Evidemment !

Cette remarque fit sourire Drago car savoir ce qu'est un mangemort était aussi évident que de savoir que la famille Malfoy avait été au service de Voldemort durant plusieurs années.

-Eh bien… ma famille était des serviteurs de Voldemort.

Il lâcha cette phrase d'un coup comme s'il s'était débarrassé d'un poids énorme… qui pouvait se transformer en un poids encore plus énorme si elle réagissait mal.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence puis Elionne murmura en se penchant vers lui.

-Et toi ?

Drago souleva sa manche. Un pouvait voir un serpent enrouler autour d'une tête de mort. La marque des ténèbres.

Elle effleura la marque du doigt comme si elle se convainquait de son existence.

-Drago…

-Celui-ci baissa lentement sa manche sur la marque et les doigts d'Elionne se retirèrent.

Elionne aurait du détester Drago pour ça mais elle savait que Severus aussi avait été influencé par Voldemort à la montée de sa puissance mais il avait changé et ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Elionne était convaincu que Draco n'était pas non plus ce genre de personne, il avait seulement été entrainé dans un tourbillon infernal, si sa famille avait été mêlée alors il n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle haïssait les mangemorts, ils étaient fourbes et prétentieux et répandaient le mal de leur propre gré.

-Je vais te faire une confidence… Je déteste par-dessus tout les mangemort !

Drago détourna la tête pour ne pas montrer la pointe de déception qui perçait dans son regard. Avait-il bien fait de lui montrer la marque ou tout simplement de lui dire ? C'est vrai, elle l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre et elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de lui avoir menti.

-Drago regarde moi.

Il hésita un instant, peut être allait-elle se mettre dans une rage folle comme en classe. Mais il eu beau chercher, il ne trouva pas de haine dans sa phrase et aussi il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda droit dans ses yeux verts émeraude. Une vraie serpentarde ! Dans ses yeux, il fut surpris de ne pas croiser de colère mais plutôt de la compassion.

-Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que les gens sont parfaitement capables de changer mais qu'ils ont simplement besoin d'aide. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable Drago.

-J'ai tué des gens Elionne !

Il se surprit de la façon brusque avec laquelle il avait dit ça. C'était la pure vérité mais cela faisait mal de l'avouer.

-Drago… je m'en doute bien mais c'est du passé, c'est maintenant que tu dois faire tes preuves, tu dois montrer aux autres que tu n'es plus un minable mangemort mais quelqu'un qui a changé et qui a le courage d'affronter la réalité, le présent. Tu as commis des erreurs, j'ai commis les miennes et c'est parfois dur à assumer mais il le faut.

Drago se demanda ce qu'elle entendait par « les miennes » qu'avait-elle bien pu faire à part une crise de colère ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question car ils étaient arrivés aux portes de la Grande Salle. Ils entrèrent et un silence se fit aussitôt. D'innombrables têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux à leur arrivée. Certains chuchotaient entre eux en observant non pas Drago mais Elionne du coin de l'œil.

Sur le moment, ils avaient été surpris et avaient arrêtés de marcher mais voyant que personne ne s'arrêterait tant qu'il serait en vu, ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, ils croisèrent une cinquième année à Gryffondor qui s'écarta vivement quand Elionne la frôla et elle se dépêcha de sortir en chuchotant pour elle-même qu'elle ne voulait pas être « la prochaine victime ».

Drago et Elionne se rendirent silencieusement à la table et les conversations commencèrent à reprendre leur cours mais certains leurs jetaient encore des regards inquiets.

-Pourquoi il me regarde tous comme ça ? interrogea Elionne à Drago.

-Je pense que c'est à cause de… l'incident de ce matin lui répondit-il.

-Oh… Je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait une telle ampleur… Génial, maintenant je vais être « le monstre » et personne ne va plus m'approcher…

-Tu n'es pas un monstre. Ce sont des idiots c'est tout.

-Si tu le dis…

Du côté des Gryffondor, c'était la pagaille. L'élève qui s'était fait « attaqué » en avait parlé à tous ces camarades et il était allé se plaindre au Professeur McGonagall. Mais curieusement dés qu'il avait dit le nom d'Elionne, le Professeur McGonagall avait immédiatement conduit le Gryffondor dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore et décrétant que c'était important. Alors le garçon avait expliqué en détail, en exagérant les faits, l'attaque dont il avait été victime.

A la fin de son récit, Dumbledore l'avait remercié et autorisé à quitter son bureau.

C'est lui-même qui alla trouver Rogue à la fin d'un cours.

-Severus, un élève m'a joyeusement raconté les « exploits » de la jeune Elionne. Elle aurait violemment attaqué le jeune garçon sans raison et l'aurait menacé d'un Doloris. Je trouve que c'est une version plutôt intéressante des faits. Aurais-tu un discours différent à m'apporter Severus ?

-Sornettes ! Jamais elle n'a fait une chose pareille ! Ces Gryffondors sont si ingrats et sûr d'eux, c'en ai répugnant.

-Très bien, très bien, alors que c'est-il passé ?

-Cet idiot aurait insulté Elionne en lui envoyant un mot et elle a réagi un peu brusquement je l'avoue mais n'importe qui en aurait fait de même.

-Oui mais elle n'est pas n'importe qui et tu le sais.

-Evidemment ! Et quand compter vous la mettre au courant ?

-Le moment viendra Severus, le moment viendra. En attendant, veille bien à ce qu'elle ne tue personne !

-Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre votre humour Professeur mais je peux vous assurer que ça ne se reproduira jamais plus.

Dumbledore quitta alors la salle et retourna à son bureau.

Ce qui est le plus surprenant, c'est que le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, ne sût pas ce jour-là, que sa conversation avait été entendue par le dernier qui aurait du être au courant.

Drago Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Bon. Déjà les chapitres sont plus longs, j'ai pas menti XD Maintenant, est-ce que c'est bien, aucune idée !<p>

Petite review ^^ ?

Gros bisous, à la prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 5

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Drago tournait en rond dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient encore dans sa tête. A ce qu'il avait comprit, ce n'était pas la première fois d'Elionne perdait le contrôle comme elle l'avait fait en cour de défense contre les forces du mal.

Etait-ce à cause de ça qu'elle n'avait pas été scolarisée plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne lui avait elle rien dit ? Il aurait compris. Et puis, il était son « ami » maintenant. Vraiment ringard comme appellation, « amis » comme s'il en existait vraiment. Et pourtant, il voulait y croire. Il ne savait même pas si c'était bien ça que signifiait amis !

Quand on n'en a jamais eu, pas facile de savoir les comportements à adopter. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas encore expert en la matière car après tout avoir des amis étaient nouveau pour lui, mais il faisait des efforts. Il gardait un caractère sûrement exécrable mais tentait de ne pas faire fuir son entourage quand même.

Il pensait que des amis pouvaient toujours compter les uns sur les autres. Qui était-il pour dire ça d'ailleurs ?

Lui, le « terrifiant Mangemort », il avait traumatisé ces camarades durant six ans, mais après tout, ce temps était terminée, Voldemort avait été battu et lui innocenté, ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement vivre sa vie comme les autres maintenant ?

L'amitié, c'était d'ailleurs, et il avait du mal à l'avouer, une des seules choses que lui avait apprit Harry Potter !

Enfin, il considérait Elionne comme son « amie » ou plutôt « une connaissance proche » et il était surpris, qu'elle ne se soit pas confiée à lui. Il se promit de lui en parler le lendemain. Pour l'heure, il allait remonter dans sa chambre et essayer de dormir un peu.

Elionne de son côté remuait ses pensées. Elle avait commencé un débat intérieur sur le Bien et le Mal. Elle était dans cette école depuis si peu de temps et déjà tellement de choses s'étaient passés.

Peut être n'était-elle pas fait pour vivre en communauté. Peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas avoir… une vie normale ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

Dans son enfance, Severus avait été un tuteur brillant, parfois dur mais brillant. Mais maintenant, elle était ici et tout bousculait. Ses colères, Severus lui avait appris à les maitriser mais elle refaisait surface comme une épine que l'on aurait oublié d'enlever. Elle ne pouvait reproduire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. Aujourd'hui elle souhaitait seulement vivre « comme tout le monde ».

Quelle phrase impensable ! Comme si elle avait eu le choix.

Jamais elle n'avait eu d'amis, jamais elle n'avait eu de parents ! Elle avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre et maintenant qu'elle pouvait faire sa vie, elle échouait.

Elle était détesté, elle qui n'avait jamais été « aimé ».

Mais elle ne regrettait qu'à moitié son excès de colère, cet arrogant l'avait mérité, jamais elle ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à Severus.

Mais il y avait Harry Potter. Son cœur battait plus fort quand elle pensa à lui. Il l'avait arrêté dans son geste. Elle qui bouillante de colère ne pouvait se calmer.

Simplement en le touchant. En lui murmurant que c'était inutile.

Alors il ne la haïssait pas, il ne l'avait pas arrêté pour aider son camarade, elle l'avait vu. Il l'avait fait pour elle.

-On étouffe ici, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Elionne retira doucement les draps recouvrant son corps et enfila une cape aux couleurs argentés. Elle descendit les escaliers menant à la grande salle et franchit le tableau d'un pas. Un courant d'air passa dans les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité.

Elle ne savait même pas où elle voulait aller. Le parc était trop froid durant cette période de l'année et elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait la Tour d'Astronomie si réputé.

Alors elle s'élança dans un couloir au hasard et marcha pieds nus sur le marbre froid. Elle traversa des parties du château qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle appréhendait la rencontre avec un professeur et se cachait derrière une tenture aux moindres bruits.

Mais en traversant un long couloir obscur elle entendit un bruit qui ne ressemblait pas à des pas, plutôt à… un écoulement d'eau.

Elle se rapprocha sans bruit de la source du son et plaqua son oreille contre une porte semi-ouverte. Oui, cela venait bien d'ici. Elle regarda par le trou de la serrure et étouffa une exclamation.

A quelques mètres, Harry prenait son bain entouré d'une multitude de bulles multicolores. La salle de bain des Préfets, elle en avait vaguement entendu parler en début d'année.

Mais que faisait-il là à cette heure ? Après tout, ce n'était pas si étonnant, elle aussi trainait dans les couloirs la nuit.

Elionne se pencha pour observer de nouveau cette étrange scène. Harry était là, dans le bain jusqu'à sa poitrine, révélant des muscles qu'on ne soupçonnait pas. Il avait fermé les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le rebord de l'immense baignoire. Des mèches indisciplinées lui tombaient sur le front.

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort et la chaleur l'envahir. Pourquoi lui faisait-il toujours cet effet ?

Elle ne pouvait être tombée amoureuse de lui, non c'était autre chose, de plus puissant. Mais après réflexion, comment pouvait-elle le savoir, elle qui n'avait jamais eu de contacts avec d'autres personnes ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Quelle honte se serait de se montrer aussi faible !

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, sûrement avec l'intention de se lever. Elionne paniqua et s'éclipsa le plus vite possible en direction de ses dortoirs.

-Voilà que j'essaye de me changer les idées et je trouve encore le moyen de me retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Elle plongea sous ces draps en fulminant.

-Harry Potter, ne me laisseras-tu donc jamais en paix ?!

Quand elle réussit à s'endormir, ses rêves furent remplis de petits Harry, les cheveux humides, un regard chaleureux qui l'invitait presque à le rejoindre. Mais Drago arrivait alors et bousculait Harry dans l'eau. Un Drago fier au regard malin se dressait alors devant elle et en second plan un Harry figé de surprise, le corps plongé dans l'eau. Puis tout se brouillait et l'image disparaissait.

Le lendemain, Elionne se leva sans aucune hâte, elle craignait de voir Harry et de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Elle entra dans la salle commune des verts et argents et la première chose qu'elle vu fut Drago affalé dans un fauteuil, « le guide des jeunes prodiges » à la main. Elle tenta d'oublier son rêve et le salua avec un sourire.

-Ah. Oui, salut.

Ce n'était de toute évidence pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, tout va très bien.

Elionne s'étonna de sa réponse, avec Drago, il y avait TOUJOURS quelque chose qui n'allait pas. C'était sa façon à lui de dire que pour lui ça se passait bien.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et entreprit d'engager la conversation.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Non.

-Tu as déjà déjeuné ?

-Non.

-Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

-T'en as encore beaucoup des questions ? Il la regarda avec un air méprisant puis se replongea dans son livre.

-Très bien, je vais reformuler, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi ?

-A toi de me le dire.

- Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de vouloir faire le mec mystérieux qui en sait plus que les autres et qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de le montrer ?!

Silence.

-Si moi je suis mystérieux alors toi tu es quoi ? Tu débarques en septième année alors qu'on ne t'avait jamais vu, tu as été élevé par mon parrain qui jamais n'a évoquer la possibilité d'avoir une fille cachée chez lui, on ne connaît même pas tes parents et tu piques des crises à la moindre provocation.

Drago feignait avoir de l'intérêt pour le livre qui était entre ses mains. Il n'avait pourtant qu'une chose qui le préoccupait. Toutes ces questions qui tournaient dans sa tête. Il ne laissa rien percevoir car la-première-règle-s'il-on-veut-soutirer-des-informations-est-de-rester-le-plus-détendu-possible-afin-que-l'interlocuteur-perde-son-calme-et-finisse-par-tout-avouer. 10 répétitions, 2 fois par jour. Lucius Malefoy avait veillé à l'éducation de son fils… La fin était moins tendre mais-doloris-est-plus-rapide-et-aussi-efficace.

-Mais tu crois que c'est facile pour moi aussi !? Je n'ai pas eu le moindre contact avec l'extérieur avant d'arriver ici, Severus a souffert de devoir me garder enfermé et je n'en sais pas plus que toi !

-Et la personne que tu as tué, tu ne le sais pas non plus je suppose ?

Le regard d'Elionne vira au noir.

-Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

-Quelle importance ? Je le sais c'est tout.

Drago avait trouvé la faille. Il sourit en coin mais son cœur se serra douloureusement. Alors c'était vrai ce qu'avait raconté Severus et le vieux barbu. Elle avait tué quelqu'un… Il connaissait ce monde, celui du meurtre, de la violence mais Elionne était différente, tellement sensible à l'intérieur, et elle ne connaissait personne, qui avait-elle bien pu tuer ?…


End file.
